sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
TV References
There have been numerous references to famous TV shows in Vigilante Comics. Here they are, organized by the show referenced. ALF * In "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 9, Sprinkles and Jack are shown watching ALF on TV. A-Team * In "Gutterball and Friends" #2 (2015), the "A-Team" van can be seen outside of QHOP. Barney * Bernie is a parody of Barney the dinosaur. Beavis and Butt-head * Beavis from "Beavis and Butt-Head" is in the background in one scene in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 10. * In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1 Number 31, Sprinkles and Jack are apparently watching "Beavis and Butt-head" on TV (based on what was being said). Brady Bunch * Jack is watching "The Brady Bunch" on TV in Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 28. Bullwinkle * In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1 Number 31, a picture of Bullwinkle the moose hangs in Sprinkles and Jack's rented cabin. Family Matters * In Short Story #2, Jack is watching Urkel from "Family Matters" on TV. Flintstones * Fred Flintstone is shown in the background in line waiting to sign up with D.O.P.E. in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 2. * Dino from "The Flintstones" shows up in a scene of Quadropolis in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20. Futurama * In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2, Number 1, one of Conesy's ice cream treats is called I.C. Wiener, a reference to Futurama. Peanuts * Pictures of Snoopy and Charlie Brown (from Peanuts) appear in the background in Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit in "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1. * Charlie Brown and Schroeder from "Peanuts" (which Sprinkles thinks is called "Pe-nus") show up at Crazy Willy's Used Tree World in "There's a Moose on our Tree: A Very Special Christmas" and try to teach Sprinkles and Jack the true meaning of Christmas while trying to take their tree. Ren & Stimpy * Powdered Toast Man from "Ren & Stimpy" is in the background in one scene in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 10. Sesame Street * Sulk's thoughts reference Cookie Monster (from Sesame Street) in Adventures of Sprinkles #8. ("Me Sulk. Me not happy with Sprinkles. Me want cookie.") * In King Size Sprinkles #1, Big Bird (from Sesame Street) can be seen outside Remy Bordick's window. Simpsons * Sprinkles and Jack watch "Itchy and Scratchy" (the cartoon within a cartoon on the Simpsons) on TV. The first time the show appeared was "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 3 (1992). Later this cartoon was called "Itch and Scratch", as it appeared more times in Sprinkles comics. * Apu from "The Simpsons" appears on the cover of Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 18. * Mr. Burns and Barney from "The Simpsons" show up in a scene of Quadropolis in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20. Vampire Diaries * In Sprinkles and Jack short #2 (2013), Jack is caught watching "The Vampire Diaries". Webster * Jack (and separately, Raging Raccoon) are watching an episode of "Webster" in Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 16. Category:Vigilante Comics Information Category:Pop Culture References